cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twinkleblue/October 2011 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. Twinkleblue ---- Re: Images I was wondering if there was an easier way like that. Thanks for telling me. Mousekat (talk) 23:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Rent Period It is *24 Hours.----shalin(Talk) 06:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Update Thanks. Well, at least now we're up to date with the months now :) Mousekat (talk) 20:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Quick question: Does silver currency exist at all in CityVille? Mousekat (talk) 02:32, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Earnings I see what you left on Dash Shalin's page about finding the earnings of a business. Then, when I looked up your example of the meganailsaloncoinstable, but I still didn't see 7.4383 anywhere around there. Maybe I keep missing it, but could you tell me exactly where it would be? Thanks, --Mousekat (talk) 05:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It was clear enough for me to find it. Thanks. Mousekat (talk) 23:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Univ Logos Sure No problem :) Thanks. I had some luck and got a lucky edit badge. I really want to get the platinum badge for contributing to the wiki every day for 1 year. I'm pretty sure you're trying for that one too, so good luck. --Mousekat (talk) 00:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the wait. They are all uploaded :) I was unable to upload them as the name with the 'trademark' or 'registered' symbol, for example, File:University of Washington®-logo.png. So I uploaded them with the file name NAME-logo.png. You can add the ® or the ™ when you add them to the page. Mousekat (talk) 02:03, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Mystery Items yes,those items are not valued in the game but if anybody purchases mystery crate and found any of these item they can know what was the value of that item in real. Also they can compare what they have paid and what they received.Also the cost is mentioned in Zynga game settings,let people know. This is my thinking if you don't like i will remove it for you.what is your thinking?----shalin(Talk) 03:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i understood to put that outside the box, Actually i have not read your last line.----shalin(Talk) 03:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Facebook I was wondering if you would like to become a Admin for our Facebook Page. Your Free to say No but I Have been Real Busy and cant update the page as soon as the Updates are pushed out. Anyways send me a message on FACEBOOK to this email, macintosh.geek@facebook.com and we will Pick up from there. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 12:35,10/7/2011 ps. Congrats on Your 3,000 Edits Que NPC Surfer is a one of Character list or not? so, that i remove link from Student quest line goals. Also Do you Know In Tables how to change the background color for the alternate columns (like this-> brown-white-brown-white). Also how to create Template pages, Is it different way or just as other normal pages? Thanks.Sorry for Asking Too much.----shalin(Talk) 09:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to edit any thing just asking for my knowledge,If you don't mind you can share your knowledge.(For the table take any example of 4x4 table). I searched Wikia help but not find too much details that's why i am asking.Thanks.----shalin(Talk) 09:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: WildBrick142 He Was Banned for Posting Some Off Topic Things. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 15:16,10/8/2011 Re: Fine. Tables Ok I understood deference between -Viral.png (for burst) and -icon.png. BTW for table i am talking is like this, This is the generated code when i put from office.org but i am trying to reduce this code Do you have any idea to reduce this code complexity?----shalin(Talk) 05:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) It is great, Only the thing is that i have define color(#B6DDE8) on every box of table that i want to change,and when it is not defined it will take default color that was defined for whole table(i.e#92CDDC).Thanks----shalin(Talk) 04:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Images with wrong names Goldie_the_Golden_Retriever.png rename it to->Goldie_the_Golden_Retriever-feed.png Charlie_the_King_Charles_Spaniel.png rename it to->Charlie_the_King_Charles_Spaniel-feed.png Geoffrey_the_German_Shepherd.png rename it to->Geoffrey_the_German_Shepherd-feed.png Penelope_the_Poodle.png rename it to->Penelope_the_Poodle-feed.png Dot_the_Dalmatian.png rename it to->Dot the Dalmatian-feed.png ----shalin(Talk) 14:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, again I read your links , they are very usefull but my english as not as good to understand all , if possible a vidoe which show editing new goal , it would help me very much. Can you make a video tutorail if possible , for adding new goal , i want to see what is going on . thanks for your answer. Regards, Erkan Oruc 11:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks for your answer again . i understand clearly now . screenshots helped me . for example new goal for level 50 by Sam. Do i have to add it to category for level 50 and goals category by Sam and if need a part of collection item , for example muffin of wheat collection , And if the reward is new decoration item. so what should i do ? should i give links by one by to all categories. Or wiki will do it for me all ?i am not sure , i can do it but like wiki portal , i wish, i could wiki with editing , just i am beginner and , i am afraid of break some links.Erkan Oruc 00:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Still Bonus Monster Population is not working.I have tried to edit that Template.----shalin(Talk) 03:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Twinkleblue Can you tell me please , which joomla version is cityville wikia and , which module , i want to make practice for editing . Thanks for your answer Erkan Oruc 17:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Twinkleblue, your attentiveness and accurate immidiate source of information never ceases to amaze me. Keep up the good work 23:27, October 17, 2011 Hello Twinkleblue, Is there a way to change my username here in CityVille wikia ? Thank you. Kind Regards, Mervinzeissmarciano 12:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC) hi , again Twnkleblue I am sorry , if i am disturb you , just i want to learn very well . Can you tell me please ; What part is that , i am writing now ? source and visual on the right top corner ? is that a editor ? what name is that editor ? What is Add features and media part ? which is has photo gallery slideshow slider video and table in it. What name is it . If it is a modula , what name is it ? What is templates part ? infobox welcome welcomeIP and delete in it . How can i add a new table in this part. Please twinkleblue , i need that answer very very much. I want search about them and i want to learn before use them. Erkan Oruc 04:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks :) --Mousekat (talk) 01:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.----shalin(Talk) 10:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Q: When i am creating viral feed pages why it automaticaly takes "-icon.png" File.It is not showing -> Upload File:Halloween Mask-viral.png. Also how can i know type of material (wall post or direct friend request)----shalin(Talk) 10:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I am talking about haunted hotel materials type.Please tell where is the type(wall post or direct friend request) in xml.thanks----shalin(Talk) 10:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello , twinkleblue Thank you very much for your answer. I tried wkipedia wiki , doku wiki , jwiki , twiki and more , i could't see same talk editor like this , can u tell me plase where can i upload to my site a editor like this ? Whis editor use wikia . Thanks a lot again. Regards citylopedi 10:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you , twinkleblue , i will search. i wish , wikia was use able for all webpages. Re: LOL exactly what I was thinking! Well, at least there's helpful editors to help keep the wiki up with new content :) --Mousekat (talk) 19:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:sell Corrected.----shalin(Talk) 13:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) There is a goal Voter Registration Drive! goal which is released for those who failed to complete Campaign Committee because they cannot replace existing crew member in their City hall.So, If you have any additional info please edit those pages.----shalin(Talk) 04:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) campaign rally There is a slow roll-out goal named campaign rally in which player gets 10 city cash and he has to wall post in this quest to get city cash. I have found icon under :assets/feed_virals/campaignRally_w2w_75x75 and info in en_us.xml a month ago but still these quest not showed up on mine.In your game or your friend, have this goal? I found this showed up on one of my neighbor 6 days ago.Can you add a page on this goal? ----shalin(Talk) 11:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Duplicate images Sorry Twinkleblue for re-uploading the images. I got slow internet connection. Whenever I published the page I only see the file name of the photo that's why I'm uploading it again.. maybe next time I 'll just wait for the page to reload properly. Again Sorry.. Kind Regards, Mervinzeissmarciano 03:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC)